


Olicity Undercover

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A little, F/M, Smut, Undercover, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Olicity Undercover

Felicity walked into the club with a bit of a strut, trying to remain confident despite the suggestive outfit she had on. She knew it was part of her disguise, but it made her feel cheap; something she didn’t feel often. She wore a barely-there skirt that crept suspiciously high up her thigh, a shirt that seemed more like an extravagant bra, and heels so high they made even her conscious of her steps despite wearing pumps every day of her life.

She had driven there with Dig, as Oliver had planned to arrive 10 minutes prior so the three would be seen together as little as possible. When Diggle had picked her up, his eyebrows raised a bit at her outfit, but he said nothing. She was grateful—it was embarrassing enough on its own.

Felicity discreetly scanned the room for Oliver, talking quietly to Dig who stood at her side.

“You go ahead to the balcony and scan the crowd for anything out of place. I can hack into the mainframe in about 5 minutes, uninterrupted. So watch my back,” Felicity squeezed Dig’s arm as he nodded and took off towards the flight of stairs. Felicity slipped easily through the crowd, pretending to dance along with them. When she finally reached the door on the other side of the club, she slipped silently into the office, setting up her tablet and getting to work.

They knew that the club had been stealing money, but the transactions had been taken off-line when she had set off an alarm in hacking their system. She hated manually getting information like this—it was dangerous. But she was quick, and efficient. Nobody would suspect a thing until it was too late.

As the information streamed quickly from the computers to her tablet, she tapped her fingers anxiously, wondering what Oliver and Dig were doing. Besides watching her back, there wasn’t really anything they could do until she finished.

She almost shrieked when the door flung open suddenly, and she jumped high in the chair she sat in. Putting a hand to her chest, she realized with a start it was just Oliver.

He smiled at her apologetically, before coming over to look at her progress.

“You almost done?” he glanced at the computers as though he actually understood what she was doing. She chuckled.

“Yup,” she popped the “p” loudly, unplugging her tablet and shoving it in her purse. She quickly shutdown the computers, grabbing her bag and walking with Oliver towards the door. 

“I’m just gonna check in the office. Maybe someone left the paperwork in there,” a voice shouted suddenly, right outside the door. Oliver shot her a panicked look, and before Felicity knew what was happening, he had her pushed with her back hard against the wall, pulling her legs up around his waist.

“Shhh, just act natural,” Oliver instructed. When he grasped her face tenderly between his hands, she froze, emotions hitting her all too fast. His face hovered level with her neck and time stood still as his eyes flicked up to her lips, darkening, and her legs clamped around him tighter to. This was bad. This was really bad.

“Oliver…” before she could get her protest out, the door opened, and Oliver’s lips came down on her neck, peppering it with warm, quick kisses. Her back arched, leaning into him in a way that she wanted to say was just for show, but knowing wasn’t. His hot breath wiped every thought from her mind and she craved more, damn whatever audience they happened to have.

A clearing of the throat broke her out of her stupor, and Oliver looked behind them sheepishly, smiling at the man who interrupted them.

“This room is employee’s only,” he said roughly.

“Sorry sir, we got a little… distracted,” Oliver chuckled, and Felicity couldn’t help but be irritated over how unaffected his voice sounded. She pulled at the edges of her skirt roughly, as it had risen indecently at their exchange.

The worker studied them for a minute suspiciously, looking between Oliver’s collected arrogance and Felicity’s embarrassed flush.

“Just stay on the dance floor and don’t go wandering off, okay?” The employee warned, holding the door open for them.

“Yes of course,” Oliver said before grabbing Felicity’s arm, “C’mon babe.”

She tried not to look startled at the form of endearment, and followed him out of the room. Looking back as he dragged her slowly into the dance floor, the guard started at their backs suspiciously, speaking into a walkie talkie.

“Dig, I don’t know if we’re going to be able to finish right now,” she spoke into the comm’s, “that guard is watching us like a hawk.”

“That’s alright,” Oliver and Felicity watched as Dig slipped away from the balcony above them, disappearing into the crowd, “we got enough information for one night. Just act natural for awhile, then slip out when he isn’t looking. I’ll meet you guys back at the lair,” with that, Dig was gone, switching off his comm before Oliver or Felicity had a chance to protest.

Oliver looked around at the mass amount of bodies surrounding them, as though unsure what to do. They stood out obviously as everyone around them swayed to the loud music.

“We should probably dance or something,” Felicity suggested, feeling uncomfortable. Their heated moment in the office was still fresh in her mind, and she could have sworn her neck still burned where his kisses laid.

He nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her deep into the dance floor so they were completely surrounded. Felicity felt herself relax, dancing with him to a song she knew well. She closed her eyes as her hips swayed to the beat and she lost herself for a minute. Opening her eyes, she saw Oliver was swaying slightly, but was still looking around nervously at the guards that stood watching them.

“Dance,” Felicity instructed, placing her arms around his shoulders, and attempting to move him along with her. He moved a little more fluidly, but his eyes still remained behind her, as though unwilling to participate fully. Felicity felt a swell of self-consciousness rise through her as he left his hands down at his sides, refusing to touch her. That was closely followed by anger. He was used to this kind of club-hopping dancing scene. Why wouldn’t he just act natural?

“Dammit Oliver, you could at least pretend like you want to dance with me instead of acting like I’m the biggest turn-off in a mile’s radius,” Felicity snapped before she could sensor her words, but was thrilled at the way it caught his attention, his eyes meeting hers instantly.

Instead of the simple compliance she expected though she watched as he turned almost angry, and his fingers latched on to her hips, spinning her around quickly and pulling her ass flush against his groin. She gasped, surprised, and his hand came up, pushing her hair behind her shoulders and exposing her neck. Once again, his lips flitted over her neck like earlier, but instead of soft kisses they were insistent, trailing up to her ear before tugging gently on her earlobe with his teeth, making sensation pool in the pit of her stomach.

“Don’t ever say that,” his breath on her ear just about made her knees give out, “Felicity, you’re remarkable.”

Although this was something he had said to her before, his tone was nothing to compare. His voice was a husky grumble, sending chills through her body. Before she could stop herself, she was grinding back into him, and his hands slipped around to her stomach pulling her even closer.

As she felt his erection press back against her, his rough hands travel high on her exposed legs, and him kiss down her left shoulder, she moaned in appreciation, lifting her hands over her head and into his hair. She forgot about where they were, who was watching them, and what mission they were supposed to be focused on. She forgot everything except that she was finally in the arms of the man she loved, and it didn’t matter why. She was here. Where she always longed to be.

When he spun her around to face him, he was panting heavily, his eyes clouded with lust as he looked down at her. She placed her hands on his collar, pulling him closer and placed a light kiss on his adams-apple, internally cheering when he made a strangled noise of surprise. Slowly, she dragged her hands down his chest, slipping underneath his shirt and back up, now her hands flush against his hot skin.

His hands slipped behind her on her ass, kneading it hard as he tried to pull her closer. She could feel how hard he was against her abdomen, and she pulled herself up using his shoulders, rubbing against him. His growl that came out was pure angst, and he swiftly pulled her hips away from his.

“I will not cum in the middle of a club,” he spit out, and she felt a stupid grin spread across her face at his loss of control. He stared at her a second, frustrated, before he began to smile back unwillingly. After a beat they both laughed, body’s shaking until she accidentally swiped her hand against his length in between them, and they both froze, staring at each other. 

With gentleness that Felicity had only seen on a few accounts, Oliver laid a hand on her cheek, and she leaned in, sighing and closing her eyes. When she opened them, Oliver continued to stare down at her, a vulnerability in his eyes that she had never seen before.

“Can I kiss you?” Oliver whispered, his hand slipping into her hair lightly, massaging her scalp and calmly waiting for her answer.

His hesitation was what made Felicity’s heart flutter. She knew that in that moment, they weren’t acting. They weren’t trying to blend in, or hide, or be anything other than themselves. In that moment, he wasn’t a hero and she wasn’t his sidekick. They were just Oliver and Felicity. And that’s what made it so easy for her to answer him.

"I’d be mad if you didn’t."


End file.
